


Unearthed Corruption - Gloria Grows A Big Fossil Dick

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Corruption, Dick Growth, F/F, Lust, Mental Shift, Other, Transformation, dracovish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Gloria volunteers to an experiment with a very unethical fossil professor concerning Dracovish genitalia. This is one fucking hell of a story.Art by: https://www.furaffinity.net/user/puptini/She also helped with the idea because she's filthy.https://saltytea.club/2020/04/unearthed-corruption
Relationships: Gloria / OC
Kudos: 42





	Unearthed Corruption - Gloria Grows A Big Fossil Dick

Unearthed Corruption

**_Gloria_** lifted her skirt and scurried over to push her bare loins against the metal device. The lass looked a wee bit nervous at what was going on, but she had _volunteered_ for giving her scientist friend a helping hand. Professor Penelope was running her hands through her clipboard papers, positioned at a “runaway safely but stand reassuringly” distance away from Gloria who stood conjoined to the strange machine.

The device was this massive compilation of strange apparatus shaped like huge metallic bowls attached to industrial dish washers with computer monitors shooting off it at 90 degree angles. At the end of the telescope shaped abomination machine was a jar shaped protrusion as thick as a leg and a meter and a half long, the front of the thing ending in a thin surgical cloth that Gloria was told to push her crotch against. Naked, of course. She still had on her hat and outfit, but her panties were removed when she came in. Gloria could imagine having clothes between her and the machine wouldn’t be smart…

Penelope’s tan face turned up from peering over numerous important notes no doubt, shoving her red glasses back up her nose with thumb and pinky spread out. The whole while she had this expression of boredom. Been there, done that, get the results and move on. Gloria wondered if Penelope just hid her excitement under the surface for the sake of being professional.

Before Gloria could pipe up and ask for a reminder of _what was going to happen,_ the scientist threw the switch with a loud clink. Suddenly, the device produced a series of clasping mechanical arms that latched around Gloria and pushed her tighter against the tarp of the machine’s protrusion. “Err… Professor?”

“Don’t want you moving,” Penelope said with the enthusiasm of speaking being actively painful. “They make you hold _still_.” The alarming device latched tighter around Gloria as the room filled with electrical whirring, those sounds only revving up higher and higher in pitch, filling the lab with a rush of filling echoing sound.

Sweat slithered down Gloria’s brow as the heat pulsed through her body. It was coming from the machine where it touched her, this strange swelling of heat like she was waving herself in front of a fire. It came in thumps evenly dispersed. “Bit _sweltering_.” Gloria lifted her hat and fanned herself as it just kept growing intensity. Penelope was entirely apathetic, watching Gloria like a hawk and inscribing everything she was doing. The lass felt a touch off being written about like that, but figured it would be for the good of the research!

With no information for how long the procedure would take, Gloria was left to puzzle around in her thoughts, idly thinking around. Her loins slowly numbed like they were being prepped for surgery. Gently, she planted her hands across her hips and arched her fingers over to feel how senseless that skin was. She noticed that she couldn’t push her fingers beneath the rim of the tarp section no matter how she might try. A touch concerning, but moving would very likely interrupt the procedure. Still, it had Gloria a wee bit worried. She tested it, trying to move backwards. The metal arms kept her in place, but as well, the device she was planted against was gripping tight down on her. It was heavy and unmoving against any force her hips might have.

And then the professor announced they were progressing to stage 2. Gloria peered over; brows raised. “Stage 2?” She felt stage 2 before she got any other information. There was a sudden and thick **quake** in her body. A cringe ran through her form, making her shudder and let a moan escape her lips. Now that was a weird feeling! It was like suddenly there was a thick **gush** inside of her, like something entering her skin, and it was wet and intense. The reverberations of whatever that was had her knees clammy, body heated with a very strange arousal, and her crotch feeling alien. Like there was suddenly more to it.

Soon another surge occurred just like the first. Gloria hissed through her teeth, resisting the roll of her eyes as suddenly her thoughts were racing. Strange and powerfully intense thoughts. This carnal need she couldn’t place. Desires that weren’t her own before but were rushing through her. Wilderness entered her blood and made the sensation of chasing through the fields more familiar. Then she came down from the high and was still standing in the lab, looking over at Penelope for any confirmation. “Is everything alright?”

Penelope popped her gum. “ **Yup**.”

“Ya sure?” Gloria tensed, trying to sound nice but urging on her concern. “Like, not a thing out of place, right?”

The scientist sighed and walked over to one of the consoles, Gloria moaning out as another one of those bursts exploded into her, sending her rocketing through it all again. Her hands dug into her breasts, sliding her nails against her clothes. Oh, this time it was absolutely certain this sensation felt **GOOD** , but the kind of good that it was hadn’t really sorted out in her head. Penelope called out; “Yep. Everything _iiiis…_ good.” She sounded more like a bored cashier. Gloria nodded, gasping for breath. “Oh, wait.” Penelope sounded surprised. “Stage 3 time.”

Stage 3 began with a much thicker series of explosions. If before they were occasional now it was a whole firework display! Burst after burst like a machinegun injecting her. It hurt, but it felt **good**. Her loins felt **heavier** with every burst, her mind racing. Her thoughts were hunted to extinction and she was left with those uncontrollable **cravings**. _“ **Ah-aaaah~** ”_ Gloria’s tongue lolled out from her mouth, rhythmic cycles of the machine lunging forward and thrusting against her. Steadily, slowly.

Her heart was racing like it never raced before. A gym battle won, a chase with a bigger meaner Pokemon, **mating season** , oh her mind and heart were racing! Moans grew wilder, her body shook as her hands dragging across her face and a giddy, _lustful_ smile spread over her mouth. Pumping away, the device beat back and forth against her loins. Gloria became aware of something…

**Tight.** That machine was too _tight_. She had no idea when, but it was squeezing her! It was grabbing her in a way that felt weird and terrible! But it also felt **_good_**. She let the pressure wash over and felt her hips just start to rock back and forth. Yes, she was fighting against her restraints! The tarp portion of the device, that thick jar, followed her thrusts it seemed. When she reared back it followed, but when she reared forward it was sterner and more concussive, more _satisfying._ Gloria felt such a deep and carnal happiness, a bliss indescribable if she tried to put it into words. It was a successful hunt, a swim deep in the ocean, the tropical jungles filled with your kind, finding your _mate._ All at once. All in her head and beating through her body like drums.

“It’s too tight~ Professor it’s squeezing me~!” Gloria cried out, lifting her shirt up over her head, hat staying atop. Too hot, her body was tensing with sweat, full body fever washing her beneath fireplace waves.

“That’s the idea~” Penelope was in a roller chair, smiling as she wrote carefully on her clipboard. The machine emitted a bright light, making her look like she was staring down a tanning bed.

Gloria cried out as a mind blanking rush hit her. The device squealed, churning the jar against her rough and hard, sliding back and forth on rails before finally ceasing. Gloria felt so good, so hot, so wet.

And then, the device released her. She fell flat on her knees.

And she looked down.

As soon as the device released her new _addition_ Gloria only felt two things. Her fat ginormous **breeder** nuts thwapping against the tile floor of the lab, and her huge **Dracovish** shaft plowing between her tingling breasts and cumming a heavy, needy flow. She was doused in it.

Then, there was the come down.

Every moment after bliss was a heavier moment. Gloria peered down at a dick almost as big as her. It felt so strange, and not in the way that it was attatched to her, but in the way it was united. It felt _wrong,_ jovially so. Like this cock was assembled from other pieces and glued together in some life defying experiment. Penelope smiled from her seat knowingly, content with her defilement of the laws of nature. “The grafting was a success it _seems_.” Penelope rose from her chair and came walking over to where Gloria was seated, the machinery gently backing away as it folded back into itself like a collapsible telescope.

“I know you said this would be an experiment about putting a wee bit of fossil on me but…? Is this really for medicine stuff?” Gloria asked. She poked at her new member. A jolt ran up her spine. She could feel her cock pulsing back to life with arousal as Penelope got closer, could feel the hormones **throbbing** into her from her fat nuts. Oh _Arceus_ , it was almost too much to handle! Teeth gritting, she closed her eyes as a tape measurer was squeezed around the circumference of the green and blue throbbing shaft.

Penelope had this little grin plastered on her face, like everything was going her way and then some. “Successful paring. Specimen retained 98% of original form.”

“Ninety… Eight?” Gloria opened an eye in concern.

“It’s within the acceptable range, hun.” Penelope shook her finger and took measurements for the size. Gloria figured it would’ve been quicker to give the professor her own height and get that bit over with quickly. “I wouldn’t fret over 2% now. Especially when this sample has performed tremendously. You did really _good_ Gloria.”

“G-good enough to ask a favor?” Gloria bit her lip, her hands jutting forward and grabbing at Penelope’s shoulders. The scientist turned and look at Gloria, concern written all over her face. “I really, really need to blow off some steam. I’m **_boiling_** here.” Gloria rose up, straddling against the professor, her dick leaving pre slobbering over that pristine white lab coat. Penelope smiled and tore down her tight black pants.

Wordlessly, they locked lips. The kiss was violent, Gloria hungrily prodding forward, sliding her tongue into the professor as she came on top of her, grinding that prehensile monster around until she slid it down her panties and ripped them down her legs. Penelope wooed into the kiss, muffled by the war of the tongues.

Gloria reared her hips back and slipped that prelubed cock hard inside, spreading the human professor wide apart to handle taking in such a beast. Such a member was difficult to command but Gloria was _loving_ the sensation. The power that was rising inside her wasn’t her own, was a foreign idea her human body would never ascend to on her own. In that way the feeling she had could only be described as being _unleashed._ This was what it felt like to be a Pokemon, to be so painfully horny in the breeding season, yet so powerful and capable. You could level buildings if you were horny and pissed in the same day just to get someone’s attention. Gloria felt the same as she broke the kiss and bit down on Penelope’s neck. 

Her hips rutted deep, huge girthy sack slapping between those hips as she thrust away. She was mindless in her feast of Penelope, drowning the girl beneath her in the furious fits of the corrupted girl. Penelope for her part looked insanely elated to be so fully consumed by her own creation. This was her hypothesis proven, and her theorem was currently throbbing against her womb and bloating her belly when it thrust.

A proud mating roar erupted from Gloria’s throat, at least her best attempt as human woman vocal cords couldn’t quite match the ferocious war cry of a beast. She came, jutting out a plume of thick cum inside of Penelope. All Gloria could think was _breed breed breed~!_ Oh, she’d adore to get the professor pregnant… but that was another experiment.

The two laid together in the light of the computer screens and lab glow. Gloria tugged her cock out and laid it flat against the professor’s chest, letting the juices flow across her body as she panted hungrily. “So… can I keep it?~” Gloria cooed with a cocky grin.

Penelope returned the smile and kissed Gloria on the forehead. _“No.”_

( _Credit to Puptini for the excellent artwork featured, as well as for being the catalyst for this bizarre idea. I apologize if you are now attracted to what has to be one of the weirdest Pokemon. I also apologize if you are not but also seeing this message. I don’t know what my goal was. Bye~)_


End file.
